Sophie Winkleman
'Sophie Winkleman '(born August 5th, 1980) plays the adult Susan Pevensie in the 2005 Disney Film. She is best known for her role as Big Suze, the on/off girlfriend of Jeremy (Robert Webb) in the Channel 4 sitcom Peep Show. She is also known for her starring role as one of the main characters, Princess Eleanor, in the British TV drama The Palace. Her paternal half-sister is TV presenter Claudia Winkleman. Early Life and Career Winkleman was born into a North London Jewish family, to former publisher Barry Winkleman and children's author Cindy Black. She was educated at Trinity Hall, Cambridge, where she read English literature. She toured Britain for four months in 2001 with the university's famed dramatic society Cambridge Footlights in Far Too Happy, a comic revue she co-wrote and performed in. For the first time in twenty years, the Footlights received a Perrier award nomination. Sophie is also a member of the National Youth Theatre. Television Work Aside from Peep Show, Winkleman's other TV credits include lead roles in the Warner Bros show Chasing Alice, the Fox series Keen Eddie, ITV police dramas Lewis, Poirot and Waking the Dead (2002: Episode - Thin Air), the television adaptation of Zadie Smith's White Teeth and the 2007 More4 political satire The Trial of Tony Blair. Winkleman also appeared in several sketches on the BBC One sketch series show Ruddy Hell, It's Harry and Paul (2007), with Harry Enfield and Paul Whitehouse. She also wrote and performed in their 2008 series Harry and Paul. Winkleman filmed the lead role of Princess Eleanor in Company Pictures' eight-part television series The Palace, which was broadcast on ITV from January–March 2008. In August 2008, she filmed the leading guest role in the first episode of Kingdom's third series, broadcast in 2009. She is now filming Robin Hood in Budapest. She also played the character of Katerina Bartikovsky in the Red Dwarf specials Red Dwarf: Back to Earth. Starting in autumn 2009, Winkleman will star as Charlotte Payne in the NBC sitcom 100 Questions. Stage Career Winkleman's stage career includes a spell at the Royal Shakespeare Company where she played Veronique in Laurence Boswell's adaptation of Beauty and the Beast, and a summer in Bath with the Peter Hall Company, playing a variety of roles, including Archangela in Gallileo's Daughter, a new play by Timberlake Wertenbaker. Her numerous roles whilst at Cambridge included the Bride in Lorca's Blood Wedding, which toured the amphitheatres of Greece, Abigail in Arthur Miller's The Crucible, Dockdaisy in Bertolt Brecht's The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui, and Kate in Alan Ayckbourn's Confusions. Film Appearances Shattered, directed by Rick Larkin, premiered at the Galway Film Fleadh in 2007, in which Winkleman played the lead role of Rachel. She also played the lead role in "Love Live Long", written and directed by Mike Figgis. Winkleman also played the comic role of Debbie Levine in Pathe's romantic comedy Suzie Gold, and the older Susan in The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe. Other film roles include the leads in the shorts Seared and The Lost Domain, a cinematic take on Alan-Fournier's 'Le Grand Meaulnes'. Radio Work Winkleman is a regular in BBC Radio 4 comedy and drama. She is among the cast of comedy programmes such as Marcus Brigstocke's Giles Wemmbley-Hogg Goes Off. She played Anna Freud in Radio 4 play "Doctor Freud Will See You Now, Mrs Hitler", by Lawrence Marks and Maurice Gran. The play portrays dictator Adolf Hitler as a patient receiving therapy. She has a leading role alongside Alistair McGowan and Stephen Mangan as the Amazon warrior princess Penthiselea in the Radio 4 comic fantasy serial ElvenQuest by Anil Gupta and Richard Pinto . She will shortly be recording the lead role of Sasha in 'Von Ribbentrop's Watch', a historical drama for Radio 4. Personal Life On February 14, 2009, Sophie became engaged to Lord Frederick Windsor, and they were married at Hampton Court on September 12, 2009. Lord Frederick Windsor is the son of Prince and Princess Michael of Kent. Since their wedding, Sophie Winkleman is entitled to the style Lady Frederick Windsor, but does not intend to use it. Links * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1258830/ de:Sophie Winkleman Category:Actors Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie)